


Knackered

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob tries to take advantage of the situation at hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knackered

Rob laughed at his son, sleeping hunched over in the restaurant highchair. They’d been out celebrating his brother-in-law’s 30th birthday at a L.A. dive that was really rather swanky despite the heavily tattooed wait staff and retro 1950s decor. It suited Cam’s personality perfectly, and the grilled lamb chops really were amazing.

Jack had passed out immediately after gorging himself on mashed potatoes and peas, much to his mother’s dismay. The baby had steadfastly refused anything Kristen had tried to tempt him with, turning his adorable little nose up at a plate of chips even. Rob had to remind himself it was not the time to point out their son got his stubbornness (not to mention eating habits) from his mother.

“Kris,” he called, getting his wife’s attention and nodding towards the toddler. “I think someone is sleeping off a spuds bender over here.”

“Oh, my poor beanie baby,” she said with a smile, moving to lift the sleeping child from the chair and cradle him against her shoulder, her lips brushing against the pale blond hair atop his head. Jack’s little body shifted automatically to adjust to the new, more comfortable position in his mother’s arms. “Can you get me his blankie please? I don’t want to wake him by trying to get his coat on.”

“Out like a light?” his mother-in-law asked fondly, her Aussie accent never failing to make him smile. She reached over to pat her snoozing grandson lightly on his back. “Such a precious wee darling.”

To be honest, he had been a good bit wary of her family when he first started coming around regularly. The Stewarts were definitely more The Addams Family than they were The Brady Bunch, but it worked for them and he was absorbed into the close-knit family with little fanfare until one day, when out of the blue, he was simply one of them.

Rob reached under the table for the nappy bag to retrieve the well-loved blue blanket while the family started to gather around to bid Jack-Jack goodbye. He waited until his father-in-law said his goodnight to his daughter and youngest grandson before attempting to give Kristen the blanket, not wanting to risk the ire of the family patriarch. John Stewart was the only one who still gave him pause, well, Cam too occasionally, but he'd never tell Kristen that.

“He was already knackered before we arrived,” she explained to the various family members within earshot, giving her eldest brother and his wife a look. “He was so excited to see Uncle Cam and Auntie Lizzie that he wouldn’t settle down for his afternoon nap.”

His sister very nearly melted in her seat on the other side Kristen. “Oh, Jack Jack, love, if I wasn’t all ready married...”

“I’m glad you remembered this time,” Cam grumbled good-naturedly, “because I don’t think Tav and Brody would appreciate their mother running off with a younger baby.”

“If he’s that knackered, then maybe he’ll sleep tonight,” Rob added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at his very lovely wife.

That move earned him an unimpressed snort from Kristen as she rubbed her noticeably rounded stomach. “I think you’ve done enough damage already, thank you very much, so you can just keep those eyebrows right over there.”


End file.
